


m

by moumantaaii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moumantaaii/pseuds/moumantaaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 of a continuous series. It follows the story of an exiled Jolteon accused of treachery and his only known past stolen from him. After a nearly flawed attempt of fleeing his home this Jolteon is saved by a Zangoose, potentially the only true knight in shining armor in this rotted world. -May or may not change rating in the near future-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. m

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon nor a steadily working wifi connection. I do own the story, plot and dearly beloved characters. 
> 
> This project is still in progress so any type of review would be extremely helpful. Thank you.  
> Pokemon only Fic. If it isn't your cup of tea, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.  
> [originally posted on my DA]
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted soon

Chapter 1

“Is that- Oh God. Jolteon, sir, please wake up.” Her voice faded with the rustle of wind. Then again. “Damn it. Okay, hold on.”

Half conscious, my body felt weightless. Beneath me were two solid arms and against my head, warm, velvet-soft fur. My lower legs in comparison with my upper half dangled from side to side at the motion of my carrier’s step. Heavy breaths ran along my neck which suggested that my rescuer did struggle lifting me, yet her tenacious strides revealed determination. Fading back to her sways, darkness once again overcame and I allowed myself to slip in.

I heard a crowd. People? People nearby? I couldn’t open my eyes. My body felt exhausted. I couldn’t do a single thing, but I heard faint mumbles.

“He’s mine, touch him and I’ll bite.” the voice was faint, yet close enough to understand. As crude as it sounded, the vocals held a similar feminine pitch. “For Mew’s sake, do you want to lose a finger?” She snarled. Inching my senses back to place, I attained the ability to catch the slightest gist of the situation. “Does anyone know where Elizabeth is?”

“Liz? She left about an hour ago. She needed to get more supplies from the city.” One responded. His vocals emanated urgency, yet his words embraced a sarcastic tone. “Does he even have a pulse? You sure you brought him alive?”

“Not the time for it Col. He’s been shivering in my arms. And we’re in the hottest day of August!” She tried to emphasize. “His breathing’s have been abnormally shallow too. He- he might even need serious medical attention.”

She was right. My body shivered from cold sweat, as to my limbs aching more so to the simple thought of moving them. Yes, there was something terribly wrong going on with me, yet disregarding my lack of ease, this savior of mine intrigued me.

Finally. My eyelids were at the most part useable again. A single red crooked streak over pure white fur ran along her front half up into a metallic guard designed with indentations of claw marks which latched perfectly onto her right shoulder. Looking up, two brilliant, lightly crimson eyes. The left side held a scar-like mark running up to her left ear, fairly similar to the red stroke on her lower chest. Then our eyes met. Aware of my consciousness, she froze. There was some electric connection between us, hypothetically speaking of course.

“Erm, hello? Lyel? Earth to dumbfounded Zangoose, are you OK?” The pause exceeded its expected length and once the majority realized it, she released the burden from her arms. Pain relished through my head down to the focus point of my fall. Our once intertwined eyes unlocked as she staggered backwards, pawing her relinquished arm with her other. 

“Lyel?!” Col shot. Swift steps came to my aid and a paw, probably his, caressed the back of my head. Again, picked up, the new figure propped my head against his chest. A natural warmth radiated from his being. A common attribute of fire types. “Whoa, he’s burning.” He whispered ironically, due to the fact that he himself classified as a flame species. “Why’d you drop him? Did he shock you?”

“No.” Lyel plainly responded, “No, I uhh- I thought-” she struggled, lost in her words. “Nothing, I just lost my grip.”

“Erm.. Sure.” the Typhlosion said. He turned to the mass eyeing the crowd, or at least to the few children that remained. “Go on, there’s nothing here for you lot to see.” He then directed himself to me, astonished from the sound of a low, agonizing moan. 

“He’s conscious.” Lyel uttered. “I forgot to mention that.” To those words, the fire type looked at her then to me, aw’d due by her blunt remarks. “Eh- just. Don’t look at me like that.” She said pawing her forehead. “Look, Elizabeth probably has some backup supplies back at her place.”

Col looked down, his face unwilling to agree with what his friend suggested, but he couldn’t help glancing over at my ailed figure. Against his chest my mouth hung open, running salivation spurted to the ground, also splashing onto his lower body at each consecutive cough. Clenching his jaw, he latched on tightly to the pokemon in need for help and nodded. To his response, the Zangoose nodded also. Lyel began forward as both Col and I tailed behind.

Again, a caressing hold, warm zephyrs, and the slightest notion of sanctuary. Almost like before. But along with my reminisce came a dizzy spell which shot directly through me. I missed the past.

Emi.

“Hey ‘Lazy’, why don’t you play with us?” Winking an eye open, a single Eevee stood. 

Immediately ignoring her request, I closed my eye and returned to resting. She hovered over me, circling my sleeping figure while prodding my sides with her paw. Momentarily, she gave up, sighed, and left. My personal cavern was once mine again and the only sounds here consisted of my breath and the muffled sounds of the outside world. Just how it should be.

A warm sensation brushed up against my nose scenting of light citrus. My eyes widened to the sudden stroke. She- but didn’t she leave? I rubbed my muzzle before taking a few steps back while glaring at the Eevee, a smile clearly visible on her face. 

“Finally awake princess?” 

“Rachel! What the- Wait what..” Darkness overlapped her yet without a doubt this Eevee wasn’t my childhood friend. She easily moved in closer, slowly backing me to the walls of my own cavern. Her sly grimace countered my own whilst confusion consumed my thoughts. Who is she? And why the Hell did she kiss me? 

“Rachel?” the anonymous Pokemon asked curiously, “Who’s that, your girlfriend?”

“No!” I snarled raising my tone, trying to rid myself of an awkward picture. “Hold on, who are you?” she took a step back, enough to leave me some breathing room.

“Well, looking at you now, you do seems quite the recluse; horrible posture, you sleep during the noon, and you’ve barely reacted to beauty such as myself." the female teased, snickering at the very look on my face. "It must be horridly impossible for an Eevee like yourself to find a willing mate.” 

I gritted my teeth. This girl, she’s purposely avoiding my question. But her words still struck me. A mate. I haven't thought of it much.

Realizing the lingering smell of citrus, I hid a blush, partly by turning away. Thank Mew for fur. The top part of my lip was touched leaving a remnant of her faint scent. It was sticky, yet sweet. With a quick slip of a paw, I once again rubbed my overwhelmed snout. She refrained a giggle, probably understanding my dilemma and the embarrassment which followed it. 

"So where's your posse?" I looked around, yet I was sure that we were the only ones here.

"Ehh?" She smirked cutely.

"You said 'us'." I recalled. "If they're waiting outside, you shouldn't keep them waiting.. Unless it's only you that came."

"Ahh, what's your name?"

"Rin.. Hey don't change-"

"Well Rin, as a matter of fact, I ditched them."

"You ditched them."

"To play with you."

She's just met me, yet she says she's left her friends to ‘play’ with me? Ugh, what a child. 

I forced out a low chuckle while slowly shifting myself back down to a resting position, "I appreciate the gesture but-".

A sudden jolt flung me to my back. Take-down? Both paws forced down on my shoulders. Although she caught me by surprise, overpowering or escaping her lock seemed impossible. This girl.. But she was fairly similar to me. Well, other than her slim body, or elegant movements, or even her mysterious, captivating dark-brown eyes.. And vicious strength of course. Did I mention her captivating eyes?

"What's that?" she revealed her fangs. "I didn't quite catch you there."

I gulped, "F-fine." I said, finally surrendering to her whims. "I'll do anything, just get off me.."

"Fufu." she smirked, "But, you do seem like the type to be on the bottom. Submissive in fact." The Eevee made her way off me, stepping backwards allowing me space to get back on my hind legs.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's get this over with." 

"Ah, quit complaining Rin." she said. "No need to rush. You know, there are perks to being social. Plus, you're with me."

"Oh glorious you." I scoffed. "I don't even know your-"

"Emi. No butchering it, 'kay?"

Well, convenient enough. The female Eevee directed our small party through the cave's dim corridors, once or twice tripping over some elevated passages. Never the less, we reached the maw of the cavern. Light spewed from the outside world down to the exit promising an embrace-like warmth. 

She turned to me smiling ecstatically. Emi, why was she going so far out of her way to spend her day with me? "Rin" she called, "next time, you'll lead me, okay?" But I just met her..

I took a lasting look back, away from the Eevee’s location. No way I could do that. What would Rachel think? Even if we weren't "together-together" it still wouldn't feel right. Emi's gaze, her eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Ehh, s-sure."

"Promise?" 

Distant.

My mouth hung open, throat sore, and a horrible case of feverish dizzy spells. Sounds of cupboards and cabinets swinging open along with over-extreme rummaging and back and forth shouting pierced my eardrums.

"Lyel, did you find anything useful in her pantry?"

"A few Pechas, Orans, a Sitrus. Anything on your end?"

"Gauze, alcohol, Orans..." he went on, "a Lum berry- this could do nicely." Col said. The Typhlosion held the plum to his face and closely observed the fruit. "No doubt, this'll cure his fever." 

For a split second Lyel glanced at me but instantly turned back to her clasped paws. The Zangoose closed her eyes. "I found him and brought him here." she said under her breath. "I'm not going to abandon him now." 

A caressing paw lifted the back of my head as a shot of bitter yet rejuvenating juice fell to my lips and down my throat. Two claws pinched both sides of the plum forcing clear fluids out of the pierced fruit.

"Here, Jolteon." She placed the remnants of the plum between my incisors. "Please, eat this." I felt her face near mine. Her breath, subtle against my cheek. 

Why? What the Hell are they gaining from this, it's some trap right? This unreasonable kindness, where is it all coming from? "why" 

"Huh? Wait, get back down." Her voice was low, sapped from exhaustion. "That Lum berry won't help you with your fractured rib." 

I stood on all fours yet my upper proportion weighed me down. Just breathing felt almost intolerable. Only a few steps from the door and instantaneously my hind legs collapsed. The Typhlosion grasped my shoulder. 

“What are you trying to prove? All we want to do is help you so why are you running away?” 

Picking myself up, I shrugged him off while backing into the corner, leering back at the fire type. I didn’t have any type of currency on my person whatsoever and if they expected me to become one of their lackeys for a proper pay, they’d have another thing coming.

Col palmed his head and sighed. “If you do plan on leaving so soon, at least thank the Zangoose who saved your sorry butt.” 

She stood there immobile, her eyes holding a mournful bearing which lured the slightest most guilt within me. 

"Thank you." I finally brought myself to say.

"Don't be stupid." Lyel shouted. "Just stay. We're not asking you to stay forever, just until you're healed- and I promise you, you won't owe us a single thing. All I'm asking for is your willingness to accept our kindness."

I gritted my teeth. True benevolence. Yet, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed another fraud to steal away my soul. No. Never again. But suppose they were honest... No. I might just suffer more. I might make them suffer. I can't risk getting too intimate with my current stature, or anyone at all. I just have to keep moving on.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to search for someone" was what I wanted to say. Instead, there was the longest awkward silence cut by one hell of an embarrassing stomach rumble.

"Heheh, ahh- we'd be delighted to have you stay over for dinner." Col conveyed. "Just stay.. And before you ask, no is NOT an answer."

I took a gulp. Oh God, my limbs, my hind legs. Cringe. Dear Mew above, they were excruciatingly sore. Well great, even more excuses. So let's get this right; I won't owe them anything and I'm free to leave until I could stand up on my own again. Just don't get involved with them, OK? Better yet distance myself. Then again, just maybe I could finally restart, this could be a new home. Maybe.

"fine."

"Goodie" the Typhlosion clasped his paws. "Erm, I'm gonna' get the grub. You two, make yourselves at home.. Just don't get too comfortable." 

From the corner of my eye, I swore the Zangoose blushed. Her essence twitched as if she screamed out embarrassment and coincidently, striding away, the fire type failed to hold in a chuckle.

"I swear Col-" she shook it off. The Zangoose closed the door, resting a padded paw on its iron latch. "I'm sorry, do you need help-"

"No, I'm quite fine, thank you."

I fell flat right onto my original resting area, a fairly large makeshift bed consisting of woollen like material layered underneath overgrown leaves serving as a placeholder or leafy cover. A pallet fit for a queen if I do say so myself. 

Lyel motioned towards the bedstead sitting parallel to my position. Facing her general area, she turned to me forcing eye contact which resulted in a rapid shift shying downwards. She did try to raise a paw once or twice to gain my attention, but I responded passively to her call wondering if she'd still go through with it.

"Do you have a name Mr. Jolteon?" She asked.

"It's Rin."

"Umm- Rin, my name's Lyel and the ass that just left, his name is Col. May I ask why you were attacked, or where you came from?" The Zangoose asked.

"Scared I might be some thief or a lowly criminal?" 

"Well, yeah actually, somewhere along the lines of that." She said.

Geeze, how blunt. "For starters I'm not a crook and secondly, where I come from doesn't concern you."

"So what were you doing seriously banged up in the forest?"

Ugh, me and my big, fat mouth. Yet, it's something I think will haunt me forever. "An Umbreon, Rachel. I couldn't fight back, I would never. She was my colleague- my friend. She-"

"So much for not concerning me." She giggled. "Was she your mate?"

"What, no!" 

"Huh, but you said that you refused to fight back. You endured one hell of a beating, enough to leave you unconscious, right?" Lyel remained on the offense, "Call me crazy but, wouldn't that be considered love? Hey, maybe she loved you back too."

"I don't-"

"This Umbreon, she let you live. Whether or not I found you, you'd still survive. A deadly poison from Toxic would last at least a week to recover from even with the aid of a Lum berry, granted how far the poison spread throughout your body. It was actually non-lethal dose she cursed you with so you'd eventually get over it with or without a remedy." She veered to the side. "Truth is, you'd probably make it out decently even with the fractured ribs of yours. I- we just wanted to make sure you'd be fine."

"Why, why do you care so much?" I gritted my molars as she brushed a claw down my side. 

"... just like her- your glare, your solo mindset, yet I know you need someone." Her voice went on, "Right when our eyes met I saw it and I bet Col saw it too." 

My heart fell under tremendous weight. Other than voluntarily being cared for, it was the hope of potentially obtaining my old life back. I missed having a home to come back to, a mother that would actually care for me. I longed for my friends; Oberon, Rachel. And Emi.

"Whoa, you look kind of out of it Rin. Are you okay?" 

I buried my face deeper. No, they'd never accept me, like I had anymore room to cry, somehow I just had to move on. 

"Can we just call it a day..." She tried to help and I did acknowledged it, but something's were better left unsaid.

Sun went down faster than expected. The once bright blue sky faded to a subtle marigold down to a soft red-orange followed by clouds cloaked in magenta. I haven't noticed it until now but this den, it's made to overview the whole town from its standpoint. The whole layout, it was placed to be on the inside of a hill.

"Lyel, hurry and open the door!" Col's voice rang, "These bowls are burning hot."

Upon opening the door, Col the Typlosion was seen balancing wooden bowls, two in each paw and one on his right forearm.

"It's too hot for you." Lyel sneered, "And why are you carrying them like that, they might spill you genius!"

"What do you expect me to do, toss 'em in my perfectly clean satchel?" He replied, "Silly Zangoose."

Somehow, this reality seemed surreal. It wasn't exactly carefree, rather more of "care-much" but that wasn't the point. These creatures were kind, and it broke my heart to know that I had to move on at one point or another.

"His name is Rin," I overheard Lyel saying. 

Col looked to me showing off a shrewd grimace. Handing a bowl to Lyel, he placed his own on a spacious cupboard leaving the last still in his paw. He started towards me and upon reaching me gestured a presentation, slightly bowing whilst making a modest looping motion with his free hand.

"Bon Appétit." He said. 

"No thanks." I turned him down.

"Come on kiddo," he shook his head, "who are you fooling here? You were sick mostly because of malnourishment. When are you going to stop acting like a brat and just grow up already."

Brat? He was probably only in his early twenties, scratch that, exactly twenty which was apparently two years apart from my own. I unwillingly twisted my body and loomed over his offering. Hot. Steaming. A white cream, thick broth with bits of diced vegetables and mussel floating on the soup's surface. Chowder. In the middle of summer? What strange combination. Before I knew it, he picked up the utensil on the side of the bowl and spoon fed me a sliver of broth.

"See, it's good right?" The fire type laughed. "The one and only Slowpoke Stew, made by Walrein. Legend has it, he uses psychic powers to chop up and mix ingredients for his perfect stew. Or something like that."

Never thought someone would be willing to spoon feed me, never thought I'd ever use a spoon. I was more so surprised than angry towards the Typhlosion yet, an overwhelming feeling compelled me. I just couldn't help but smile.

Morning.

If it weren't for my ribs being already crushed, they would be- well, crushed by now. I woke up struggling for air with a pain right atop of my chest. Nothing in particular, just- a freaking Typhlosion piled on my body. His head hung off the side of the bed leaving his maw wide open allowing a streak of saliva to run down his cheek. Classy.

"I said I was sorry, OK?" Col sighed as he scratched his head. "And I treated you to breakfast, what more do you want?"

Both Col and I were walking down the dirt path which connected the town; respectively known as Crystal Cache and the mountainous residential area west from it. 

"A fractured rib really isn't something to be taken lightly you know." 

I leered back at him. "What harm is walking going to do? As long as I'm not doing anything too vigorous I should be fine." 

"You want to see Lyel don't you?" He gave a wide smirk almost as if he knew how badly I wanted to kick him in his stupid face.

Pretending to not concede to his words, I shook it off with a plain look of unamusement. Well, Lyel did leave early this morning. I wasn't even awake to see her off and sure, it did bring out my utmost curiosity. 

"Whatever." I whispered.

"It's not wrong to idolize her though." He said with a strong voice, "For one she's a Knight, a tenacious, unyielding force. She might not be the strongest but she'll be there in a heartbeat fighting for you."

A knight. My best friend, she was one of them and I never knew. Knights are supposed to protect society from falling under the hands of unjust clans when in reality they're all just hypocrites who detest guilds, they do far worse than them. Or at least that's what mother taught me. 

"Don't they carry, I don't know, swords and stuff? (Not to mention use those things to harass and threaten people.) I prayed he was exaggerating.

"Ehh, I guess." Col said. "But she does have that shoulder-guard. Empire made if I'm not mistakened."

I sighed, "None of that matters anymore" I recited in my mind. Knight or not, it doesn't matter. Her kindness- she's sincere.

Col was looking straight ahead, his eyes focused on his destination. I was told that he saw something too, in me. What was it, did I resemble their friend? I wonder what she was like.

The dust path eventually segued into a concrete road and from there; buildings, shop stands and alleyways. At the center, a large stone fountain accompanied by the majority of residents. 

"Right there," Col said pointing on top of a ledge of the fountain, "that's the place Lyel brought you to, and also dropped you too."

"That explains the pain. It does look familiar, just like the one back then. Larger for sure." I began to reminisce. 

"Woah, watch out kid" the Typhlosion pulled me in closer to him. A Nidorino strode by eyeing me with a churlish glare followed by a pompous 'Hmph'. "You sure you are OK? Not drowsy or anything?" 

"Sorry, my mind- it just sort of trailed off." I gave a slight laugh.

"Rin, how 'bout we go back to-" He was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"Col, there's a problem. I need to speak to you, it's about-" the voice seemed to be coming from the sky, no- radiating from within our heads. Telekinesis? "Are you with someone right now? Col, I seriously need you to come here, now." 

Commands of "Please exit the area" and "Put it down, pay later" exerted from multiple voices of shop and stand owners. Their directions only grew louder and louder and it was probably from the use of Round. Pokemon continuously ran passed us towards the dust trails.

"Kiddo, get back to the cavern! I'll meet up with you there later."

"Wha-what's happening?"

"Just go!" He motioned, "Now, Rin!"

With that, I took off. Looking back, I barely saw the silhouette of the Typhlosion's shadow running the opposite direction. Then I stopped. This seemed all too familiar. No way.


	2. contribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in progress but revisited and edited. a little. enjoy.

This didn't feel right. My chest, so much pain. How long have I been running? Hours? Minutes? Only four measly minutes?! Dear Mew.

"Come stranger, now!" 

The voice came from one of the side buildings; an aged edifice constructed of stoneware covered in overgrowth of vines along with cracked stained glass. A shadowy figure signaled to me from behind the structure's wooden doors. 

"Please, hurry." It called again.

Getting off the streets was best to start with. Other than that, finding a backdoor to escape all this chaos would be peachy but there in that building would be safer than standing in broad daylight on those streets.

The figure left the door partially open which was just enough to allow me to squeeze through without opening it any wider. Inside were pews; some intact, some withered, and glass bits trailed where the windows were supposed to be. At the end, a wooden podium and on the podium the figure. Rays of light from the shattered windows gave vision for the specter. A gray- doll? A Banette? His head was down as he read something yet a smile was clearly visible on his face. 

"To the sinner of the world, he shall receive judgement for Heaven knows his foul acts and his foul acts are shown absolute in the script. He shall see it, acknowledge it, and be penalized for it, though, by grace he shall repent and be free of his disgraceful deeds for one have saved him." The Banette looked up. "Maybe in that world, but unlikely in this."

He closed the book then fixated his eyes on mine. For a moment, it was though he was reading and I to him. The marionette's eyes, they led me into an empty, colorless void. They were unsure and unwilling as shadows roamed aimlessly about. The feeling was like an out of body trip.

"I wonder what it's like."

"what..?"

"I could only sympathize." 

He vanished. Confused. "What the.." I thought to myself. "Never mind that. Who knows how much time I had until-"

My ears were buzzing like crazy. The sound of static jolts. Thunder clouds? But it was clear out. Carefully maneuvering my way through glass shards I peered through a windowsill. In the distance there stood two Galvantulas, an Eelektross, a Manectric and bunch more electric beings. Leading the raid was a Raichu. Although he seemed a little overweight for his own species, the scar on his right eye and tattered up ear implied he's seen his part of war.

Without a doubt I knew that Raichu. "Richard Anther.." I whispered under my breath. He used to visit the guild and his own was pretty close to ours too. For hours he'd talk to mother about future raids and the growing threat of Knights over hard liquor. It's quite nice to finally see a familiar face but under the circumstances I'm in right now, it'd be best to keep it at a low. 

"Of all places," I gritted, "why'd Richard have to choose here?" 

The Raichu quickly scanned the perimeter. Empty, from fountain to stands. He reverted to a shady grin. "We're er' for goot' fun, aren't we lads?" The group mumbled a few snickers. "My crew er's been lusting fer' amusement fer' quite a while so why not jus' surrender yer'-selfs now- before we oughta' drag you out?"

There weren't rules in any of this. A raid was a raid whether it was ravaging a village for supplies to just simply messing up someone's life. In this case, Richard's group was looking for a little of both but who'd be stupid enough to surrender just like that? As long as you stood out of their way you'd still have a chance.

"Maybe I could make a break for it," I thought to myself, "I'll hide and hopefully slip out once they start scavenging through the first few buildings." 

"Well ave' it youer' way." Richard cried out, "You can't stop the inevitable."

I waited a few minutes then peered out the building's door way. Only two pokemon that'd possibly spot me. I didn't have a choice did I? It was either sprint out now and possibly get a horde of electric types on my back or continue hiding and eventually get cornered.

Taking a deep breath, I took one last look out through the wooden doors. Either now or never right? Clenching my jaws and holding in some pain I readied myself for the sprint of my life. 

"Hey look, someone's there!" The Electross called to one of the giant arachnids. 

"What? I haven't even started. How'd they know?"

"A zangoose? It's coming this way." 

"Zangoose.." my eyes widened. "Lyel..?"

Her presence was in front of me, only a few feet away as she turned to me with a faint smile whilst still walking forward. She's covering for my sorry ass..

"No. Stop.." my voice faded out.

It was already too late. She was standing in the mitts of more than five electric types possibly ready to fry anything on sight. She began to kneel before them, head down, pleading.

"Please. Leave this peaceful town- my home. I beg you." 

"Look, that thing on her shoulder" some whispered in the crowd, "Knight gear.."

From the back row an Electivire traversed forward and with incredible speed he swooped a leg coming from the right and followed through causing the Zangoose to slide a short distance. The growing mass laughed as she got up to once again kneel down and grovel before the fiendish electric types. 

"I'm begging you. Please leave." Lyel cried out.

Making his way through, The Raichu and his assistant, a Manectric stepped in. "What's this?" He smirked. "A Knight from the capital is it? Oh and you're willing to sacrifice youer'self for this measly town? How noble." He leaned in closer to Lyel's ear, "I might spare this town- but first, I want to hear you scream."

The Manectric rushed Lyel and ferociously biting into her bare shoulder. She cringed while trying to withstand the pain.

"No? You won't cry out?" Asked Richard.

From the Manectric's mouth formed static sending volts from Lyel's shoulder throughout her whole body. She trembled in a frenzy until the canine released her fangs. Lyel laid defeated on the ground.

"Maybe we should leave her be.." said the Manectric in a low voice. "Let's just get what we need and-"

"No." Richard scowled. "End her, Mag."

The Manectric stared at the Zangoose's immobile carcass then to her leader which nodded. She closed her eyes in regret. Electricity flowed outwards from her as she channeled the power to her maw.

I couldn't let this happen. I slammed against the doors sprinting to Lyel's side. Damn it, she's too far- God, screw this pain. I won't make it.

Almost as if time stopped, my vision darkened. All but Lyel and the Manectric's charging thunder remained in my sight, vivid as ever. Thorns of electricity spurted out of Mag's maw yet it lingered in the timeless air. Then Lyel's shoulder guard. It's claw marks flashed a crimson light. My limbs, it was as if they were flushed with some unknown alacrity. Head first, I lunged forward into the Manectric. Her eyes were as wide as mine as our maws forcefully collided. 

Sure, one could call it a long passionate kiss but the only passion in that light graze was the roughly over five hundred thousand volts launched from her mouth, down my throat.

"Rin?!" the Manectric pulled back in astonishment. 

I was speechless. The overload of electricity seeped through my body tingling every inch of me. I fell over in front of Mag, my eyes still wide and lungs breathless as I shuddered by her overwhelming power.

"Is that-" Richard said, "It's Karra's boy!" The mass murmured to one another building up the situation to an uproar. He gazed speechless at my motionless body but his eyes eventually shifted to a sharp leer as he shook his head.

"We ought to take him with us, sir" Mag said immediately. "He's one of us after all." She said with her head down, pawing the ground in a circular motion.

"Mag, he took a shot for that- Knight." The Raichu shook his head in disappointment. "As much as I want to take em' in he's a possible threat to us."

"Sir!" Mag's voice trailed off, "We need to spare him, at least him!" she looked to her leader in plead. Why'd she have the urge to save me, it was my stupid choice to run off and potentially risk my life for that Zangoose, the same soul I've met only recently. Yet, I didn't regret running to her side. I had to try. I'm sure she would've done the same.

"Mag.." Richard sighed, "-we can't. You saw what he did."

The electric canine stayed motionless. She gritted her teeth which symbolized her regret for joining her leader in this raid, for waking up this morning, for even being born. The Raichu saw it, her grief, yet he continued on silent in that matter. 

The crowed behind aggressively screamed in anger. "Do with the traitor! Kill em'!"

They were shortly silenced by the Manectric who scowled at them, "Shut up you ingrates!" she growled. 

The Raichu stood over me, his tail lit, its whole length enveloped in silver metal. I still couldn't move for the life of me. The excess electricity lingered through my body, its dose rendering my limbs overcharged and more importantly useless. His knife like tail swayed slightly above me as it soon hovered ever so closely above my neck.

The Manectric turned away but my eyes veered to her. I remember. How could I forget. She's- and Emi-

"Touch him, I'll massacre all of you." The mongoose's eyes were possessed, thirsting for the thrill malice. Beady-eyed, she breathed heavily as she one upped her adversary. For a second her guard once again emitted crimson light as she blinked to an advantage point behind the Raichu. "Starting with you."

"That's enough. Both of you." The cast of my shadow widened, the umbra significantly darkening to its growth and alone its length immersed the two pokemon. Separating to the side, it finally unveiled a physical form which emerged from underneath.

The Banette snapped his fingers. "Disable" he mouthed. In that instance the hovering blade above me extinguished into a thin tail lowering down to my nose with ease. As for Lyel, she stood there frozen, claws out and the intent for blood.

"Enough child." The Banette called out to her. "He's on our side."

The Zangoose looked as if she were bound back by invisible strings, prevented to slit Richard's throat. "NO!" She she screamed, spittle scattering with an exhale, "He- He wanted to kill-"

Rather than upset, the Banette's face showed concern towards Lyel. "The only one here with killing intent is you my dear." The doll like pokemon slowly made his way to the enraged Zangoose assisting her by letting down her arm.

"Richard- is that true? We're allies?!" Mag asked. Without letting up a single moment of rivalrous glare towards Lyel, the electric canine's leader gave a shallow nod for confirmation. Recklessly dashing between both forces, Mag came to my side affectionately lowering her head beneath my neck. "I- I've never been so happy, I thought I'd never see you again." 

"How'd you know it was me." I whispered.

"That's right. You were just an Eevee the last time we met." She smiled sweetly, "I guess it was just wistful thinking that it'd actually be you."

A familiar Electivire stood up from the group and spoke, "We can't possibly be on the same team, right Richard?" The Raichu refused to repeat his answer. The electric beast began sweating bullets to the sight of Lyel. "So I- and she.." He gulped.

"I din't tell ya to do squat, bud." The Raichu called to his subordinates, "Destroy some stuff, make it look real. Just don't bring inconvenience to the locals. Come on boys, we're running on sunlight here."

"What the Hell is your aim here." The Zangoose stared intensely at Richard. She picked up the plushy Pokemon and held him in her arms.

The Raichu gave her a toothy smirk, "There's much you do not know child."

M 

Night struck and it has only been a few hours since I've been able to move my paws again. Assisted by Mag back to the residential area, the electric type accompanied me outside of the cavern as we lied on a massive tree stump while watching the lights fade. A meeting was conducted inside pertaining of Lyel, Richard, the mysterious Banette, Col and an Espeon that went by the name of Nix. As for Richard's clansmen, they were ordered to go back to base and await further instruction, all but Mag and the main Raichu himself.

"I was actually surprised you left Rin." The Manectric layered her arm over mine. "You've always been so timid. It's almost unheard of for you to do that."

True. Back then I've always looked away from avoidable conflicts. Refusing to take initiative unless I had to, biting down the fact that the only parent in my life began to become too busy for me or keeping a straight, indifferent face to the only person who actually loves- excuse me, loved me, for the recluse I was. Emi-

"I'm guessing Rachel didn't come with you" 

"She actually chased me out along with the rest of them. Exiled me. I was almost killed in doing so." I brushed it off with a faint smile.

"I-I'm so sorry." she said. "But to think Karra didn't pledge for you."

I paused and looked away, "My mum, she was murdered.. It was all my fault."

Honestly, I expected her to turn away disgusted, leave me just like the rest of them. Instead she nuzzled closer against me, allowing her love to be clear and unmistakably known.

"Like that matters to me," she brought herself to a soft chuckle. Sighing, she rolled over to gaze at the sky. "You probably have a good reason for all of this. Your mother- as for her death, she'd forgive you. I know you don't mean for that to happen. You just- aren't that type of guy."

"What makes you think I wouldn't turn on you?" I rose my voice. Our kind, is too unpredictable. 

The Manectric licked my nose. "That's why." She giggled. 

"Hey, watch it. You might get me all wired up again."

Exiting the cavern, Col the Typhlosion repeated, "wired up- again...?" He smirked a malicious grimace. "You naughty kids."

"Hmm, I'd figure my daughter'd fall for someone with more- capability?" The Raichu said standing beside Col.

"Richard!" Mag scowled at him. 

He gestured a paw then huffed, "just saying."

"Enough of it you two." An Espeon said glaring at both Col and Richard. "It's only been his second day out here, and you guys are already acting like total assholes?" She faced Col, who attempted to brush off her gawking stare but 

My face was flushed from both irritation and embarrassment but the situation soon leveled after seeing Lyel grinning from afar. After witnessing her chilling lust for bloodshed, the Zangoose actually smiling almost seemed unimaginable. Nevertheless, it was heartwarming to see my savior in glee once again. Fleeing the chaos, I got up and escorted myself towards her. 

"So what was all that about, you and Richard?" I muttered. "This morning."

Before she answered, she let the question sit giving it a slight pause. "This morning..." Her eyes looked as if they were away at some off distance. "He was testing me. That scum used you as bait, he wanted to see-"

"See what?"

"He wanted to verify my usefulness as one of his subordinates."

I looked back at Richard who apparently held a glass bottle, supposedly an alcoholic beverage, along with Col and the unwilling Espeon. "Richard? I'm sorry but he absolutely hates Knights."

Rather than Lyel's own response, the mysterious Banette answered. "Under normal circumstances, sure. But time's have changed, and war roams the air. Not exactly against the Knights, but maybe the thought of future's night."

"No more." the Zangoose interrupted, "Rin. Stay here with Col and Vassi. All this.. it could be your home." 

"and you?" I asked reluctantly.

"I'll be back. Two months tops." She promised, "If all goes well, we could put this little war thing behind us. How's that?" She smiled. 

"Really, you promise?" Huh?

"Why, of course." But I just met her-

"Then we should catch up, after all this is over!" Why am I.. Scared?

"Yes. Definitely." That this might be the last time I'd see her.

I wonder if she noticed my eyes. Soft, longing for the seemingly permanent- her kindness, her presence, no. There was so much more..

"Erm.." After an awkward pause, the Banette shook his head. Furthermore, he appeared out of place, his guilt pounded down his cotton felt face. "I do need an extra hand.." 

His words entranced my thoughts. I had a shot! Wait. A shot at what?

"Commander!" Lyel shot. A single glare from the Zangoose placed the Banette into total embarrassment. Never would I have anticipate his reaction- flustered and put to shame. She gave him a low growl, "He's already injured. I won't let him die, not to your nonsense of a war."

"What if I were to accompany him?" The Doll pokemon eagerly asked.

Lyel rolled her eyes. 

"- and Ms. Elizabeth,"

Her eyes turned dark, but before they had a chance to become feral she closed them. "Tell me. Is Liz part of any of your nonsense..?"

"No, no. I just need to tend to some errands around the area. I'm just merely... picking her up."

The Zangoose kneeled down, "Rin. I'll phone Liz. Find her and come back to the village immediately. Even if it means ditching the captain. Do that for me."

My throat felt dry. While I was stuck worrying about my own fur they discussed war? Was war the reason for Mom's death? Was it because of  
war that I've lost so much of those I've loved? 

"Rin! I'm not letting you go, not until you agree to my wishes. Please, come back here. For me, okay?" Another being cares for me. I know well enough she doesn’t have to look out for me anymore, yet she insists. It’s tearing me to shreds. It’s not that I want her to hate me. And certainly I’d never want to leave her side. It’s just- for some reason she means so much to me.

“Yeah..” but it feels like,  
“I’ll come home.” she won't turn back on her promise.

M

Sunlight trailing down my fur, soft soil under my padded paws, the fresh scent of open air.. I completely failed to notice any of it whilst my Banette companion suffered tremendously from the whole nature atmosphere. His eyes were beady and his congested, stuffy sinuses was not any better.

"Kid, you gotta- gotta let me shroud in your shadow for a bit- a bit longer." The Banette woosily grunted. 

I gritted my maw. Hell, I was exhausted too, yet I had to walk at a pace where my speed synced in with his stubby legs. I sighed allowing the doll to reposition himself behind my shadow. We've been walking on this dirt road ever since the sun laced the horizon but now it stands firmly, high above the trees. 

"How much longer is it to.. ugh, Kindsred?" I coughed over my own saliva.

"Kins-red, that’s where your home is kiddo. That’s where we left. We are heading to TenHaven. On foot? Maybe, around nightfall.”

I sighed again. That long. I looked to my shoulder, slightly drooping was Lyel’s shoulder guard. It glistened ever so brightly in the sunlight, it’s crimson slashes shined ruby within each gash. Before temporarily parting with the Zangoose, she left her very own relic with me. She explained the guard’s properties, instantaneous speed to the user and the steps necessary for its activation; having a rational, yet powerful intent for the use of the ability and being able to sacrifice a fairly large portion of energy to actually carry out the action. 

"Ha- ha-" He panted, "Why don't we- take a short break?" 

I looked at him, his weary eyes painfully started to lose focus. Silently, he moved westward out of the clearing and towards a set of towering trees. From there, he continued on further into the forest as I followed closely behind. 

The Banette, I don't recall his name- heck, I don't think I've heard it before. This ghost type, back at the chapel, I wonder what he meant. I- I'm not even sure if I should trust him. Even if he is Lyel's leader, she herself portrayed him far from reliable. Just what is his motive?

"Hey. Rin, was it?" The captain pulled out a canteen. "In the meanwhile, we should talk." 

Was it my imagination? For a second I thought I saw a demon wrapped in garbs of shadows. Menacing aura departed from his sleeves. Who was this Banette? What was this- this thing I accepted to travel with...


End file.
